


Accidentally on Purpose [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial of Feelings, Don't use baseball metaphores around Takeshi, Humour, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seductive Yamamoto, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.





	Accidentally on Purpose [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidentally on Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74267) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Accidentally%20on%20Purpose.mp3) | 10:04 | 7.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Requiem no Ame -Instrumental-_ by Hiroki Takahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
